Girls prefer bad boys
by Rima Echizen
Summary: Cuando la chica que siempre te ha querido (y que tu secretamente correspondes) empieza a ignorarte y para colmo descubres que le gustan los chicos malos, debes tomar medidas desesperadas para no perderla, aunque al parecer una Harley Davidson y una chaqueta de cuero no serán suficientes para recuperarla.


Estúpido Naruto y sus estúpidos mensajes, estaba enojado, demasiado enojado, ¿cómo se atrevía la molesta a tener una ridícula cita con ese estúpido pelirrojo? Más que un adolescente parecía un absurdo personaje de película de terror, por amor a Freddie Mercury, ese bastardo ni siquiera tenía cejas, y para colmo tenía un ridículo tatuaje en su frente. ¿Qué hay de atractivo en eso? Sin mencionar que se la pasaba metido en peleas, no asistía a clases, fumaba en los pasillos y dañaba propiedad escolar, entre otras actividades que desempeñaba.

 _-Sakura-chan mencionó la semana pasada que Gaara es su tipo de chico, misterioso y con un toque rebelde. Los gustos de las chicas son muy raros, he pensado en comprarme una chaqueta de cuero y conseguirme una Harley, me vería tan genial, ¿crees que eso llame la atención de Hinata-chan?_

 _-mph, no me importa._

Por supuesto que no le importaba, un chico rudo y altanero como Gaara jamás se fijaría un una chica tan amable, amorosa e insoportablemente molesta como Sakura, fue por eso que decidió pasar ese comentario por alto.

Grave error.

Pero por favor, "misterioso y con un toque rebelde", si alguien era así en todo el colegio era él, ¿por qué demonios se fijaba en Gaara? ¿Por qué demonios Gaara se fijó en ella? Carajo, todo estaba arruinado.

-oye Sasuke, ¡me ignoraste!-gritaba Naruto con indignación.

-tsk, cállate

-¿acaso estás pensando en Sakura-chan?

-no, imbécil

-oye, tranquilo. Estoy muy feliz por ella, después de que jamás le hiciste caso me alegra que haya decidido seguir adelante.

-no me importa

Sasuke se fue de ahí, estaba frustrado ¿Acaso ese pelirrojo era mejor que él como para robarse la atención de Sakura? Ella siempre se preocupaba por él y estaba atenta a todo lo que necesitara pero desde hace semanas que eso ya no pasaba. Ella parecía ignorarlo, como si hubiera olvidado que existía, quería acercarse a ella y preguntarle por qué se alejaba de él cada vez que lo veía pero su orgullo era más grande.

Convencido de que no valía la pena pensar en la molestia y su cita con el criminal se dirigió a la salida del instituto, mas todo lo que acababa de formular en su mente se fue al carajo cuando vio a Sakura sonriéndole al estúpido de Gaara. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Gaara también le sonreía a ella. Nunca, nunca nadie había hecho sonreír a Gaara, era algo que simplemente no era posible, pero ella fácilmente lo logró, fue cuando algo en su interior se estremeció, pero como el orgulloso que era decidió ignorarlo, se dijo a sí mismo que no debía interesarle, la molesta de Sakura podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Llegó a su casa hecho una bestia, se encerró en su habitación y se tiró en su cama. De alguna forma la extrañaba, extrañaba que fuera a sus partidos, sus mensajes de buenos días, sus abrazos espontáneos, sus miradas cálidas. Pero eso se había ido y aun no estaba seguro por qué. Sakura era una gran chica, era la única con la que él sentía que podía ser el mismo y ella lo seguiría queriendo, era una molesta, pero también era tan amable y atenta con él que siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor. De verdad que quería tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

El viernes llegó, Sasuke se encontraba fatal, esa semana había sido un desastre, reprobó dos exámenes, llegó tarde a tres clases, esto debido a que no pudo dormir bien por estar pensando en ciertas cosas que lo atormentaban (léase como Sakura y Gaara), no podía concentrarse en sus entrenamientos y por si fuera poco todos los días se encontró con la molesta de Sakura y el estúpido de Gaara platicando y mandándose esas estúpidas sonrisas encantadoras que sólo Sakura podía hacer, hasta los vio en más de una ocasión irse juntos en la motocicleta del bastardo de Gaara. Él siempre estaba en detención y ella lo esperaba todos los días para así poder irse juntos a "quien sabe dónde" a hacer "quien sabe qué", de sólo pensar lo que supuestamente Sasuke creía que "hacían" se enfurecía demasiado. Estaba enojado con todo a su alrededor.

Acababa de salir de su entrenamiento cuando la vio salir del gimnasio, llevaba puestos esos pequeños shorts que ella utilizaba para jugar voleibol, el cabello suelto y la cara sonrosada, claramente acababa de terminar su entrenamiento también, se veía tan sexy que él Uchiha se dio el lujo de observarla más de los debido, sin embargo su embelesamiento terminó abruptamente cuando vio a Gaara saliendo del salón de detención con su característica chaqueta de cuero y su mirada asesina, que cambió completamente al ver a Sakura acercársele, ambos de saludaron, intercambiaron palabras y fueron por rumbos distintos. La siguió hasta que pudo alcanzar su mano y aventarla contra los casilleros para después acorralarla.

-ouch, ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?

 _Mierda, ¿qué se supone que dijera ahora?_

-tu… todo es tu culpa, toda esta semana he fallado por tu culpa.

-¿qué? Sasuke, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-no te hagas la desentendida, has estado con ese criminal toda la semana

-ah, Gaara-kun, él es sólo mi veci…-el Uchiha la interrumpió encolerizado, no le gustó esa sonrisa en su cara al decir el nombre de ese bastardo.

-no me importa que sea, ¿por qué me ignoras? ¿Acaso Gaara es más importante que yo?

-¿qué? No, es sólo que Gaara-kun a pesar de ser tan rebelde, misterioso y rudo de alguna manera se comportó diferente conmigo y llamó mi atención, lo estoy ayudando porque me lo pidió y además él… -la interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿rebelde, misterioso y rudo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, es lo que te gusta? Bien.

Sasuke la soltó y se fue de ahí.

-no, Sasuke-kun, estás confundiendo todo.

Sin embargo Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, tenía ciertas cosas en mente.

 _Si un chico así es lo que quieres, eso te daré Sakura._

Teniendo esto en mente hizo un par de llamadas.

 _-Suigetsu_

 _-oh, Sasuke, que milagro, creí que habías olvidado que existía._

 _-déjate de estupideces, ¿aún tienes aquella Harley que Kisame te vendió?_

 _-¿hablas de mi preciosa Tracy?_

 _-¿le pusiste nombre a la motocicleta? Patético._

 _-cállate_

 _-mph, como sea, necesito un favor y sólo Tracy puede ayudarme._

 _-es por una chica ¿verdad?_

 _-cállate._

…..

Al día siguiente todos quedaron asombrados al ver al increíble Sasuke Uchiha llegar al colegio en una Harley y con una chaqueta de cuero negro que lo hacía ver increíblemente atractivo, todo un chico malo, decían las chicas.

-¡no es justo! Estúpido Sasuke, te robaste mi idea

-mph

…..

El Uchiha no podía dejar de observar a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él, estaba enojado, él se veía y era mejor que Gaara y la maldita de Sakura ni siquiera se había dignado a prestarle algo de atención.

 _-Sasuke, si lo que quieres es demostrarle a Sakura-chan que tú eres el rebelde que domina, debes vencer al macho alfa, en pocas palabras, debes vencer a Gaara, así ella verá quien es el que manda aquí.- recordó las palabras de Itachi la noche anterior cuando le preguntó por la motocicleta y la chaqueta, y Sasuke tuvo que decirle la verdad ya que conociendo a Itachi no lo dejaría en paz todo el día hasta saberlo._

Sasuke no lo iba a admitir nunca, pero esa era la mejor idea que su estúpido hermano pudo haber tenido.

Se paró de la mesa con paso decidido y se acercó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban Gaara y Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun-ella tímidamente lo llamó al notar su presencia.

-hey, estúpido ¿crees que puedes llevarte a mi chica así como si nada y salir ileso?

Gaara sólo lo observaba atento, levantó una ceja, estaba confundido.

-¿tu chica?

-estás equivocado si crees que Sakura se quedará contigo- y dicho esto soltó un golpe directo a la cara de Gaara.

…

Abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía, trató de levantarse pero el abdomen también le dolía.

-Sasuke-kun, no debes esforzarte, te lastimarás más-Sakura lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo.

-Sakura, ¿qué…dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?-de repente un rubio entró corriendo

-¡Sasuke!, estás vivo, que alivio, creí que Gaara te había matado.

-¿qué?

-oh cierto, verás, después de que golpeaste a Gaara en la cara, él perdió el control y te dio un golpe en la cabeza que te noqueó y luego te pateó hasta que Sakura-chan le dijo que se detuviera.

Sasuke se sentía patético, acababa de quedar en ridículo, y lo peor de todo es que Sakura lo había tenido que defender cuando se supone que le mostraría el chico malo que puede llegar a ser.

-¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Naruto?-le pidió severamente el Uchiha.

-maldito Sasuke aprovechado, quieres abusar de la amabilidad de Sakura-chan -Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño y Sakura se sonrojó, sin embargo recobró la compostura rápidamente.

-por favor Naruto, no será mucho.-le sonrió como sólo Sakura podía.

-claro Sakura-chan- dicho esto Naruto se fue.

-Sasuke-kun, no tenías que hacer todo esto, pudimos haberlo hablado.

-mph, ¿lo prefieres a él? ¿Él es el chico que quieres?-Sasuke estaba alterado, la chica negó fervientemente.

-no, no, es sólo que Gaara-kun…- La interrumpió de nuevo

-te vi toda la semana con él, le sonríes como antes lo hacías conmigo, incluso te subes a su motocicleta y te ves muy feliz a su lado, si es lo que quieres vete y has lo que quieras, no me importa –estaba tan enfadado por haber fallado patéticamente intentado ser el tipo de chico que ella quiere que no le importaba sonar como todo un patán frente a ella, ya la había perdido de todas formas.

-detente Sasuke-kun, no es lo que piensas. Es mi vecino, Gaara es mi vecino. Mi auto se averió la semana pasada y le pedí amablemente que me llevara y recogiera de la escuela, por eso he estado con él en su motocicleta. Está reprobando algunas materias así que la profesora Kurenai me pidió que le diera asesorías, por eso suelo estar en los recesos con él y casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Me pidió que lo ayudara a ser menos tímido y tosco con la gente, por eso soy amable con él y naturalmente le sonrío, para que sienta que puede confiar en mí, no tenemos nada más que una amistad de vecinos. ¿Contento?

Sasuke sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él.

 _Su vecino._

 _Gaara el criminal es su vecino._

 _Nada más que una amistad de vecinos._

Definitivamente se sentía mucho más tranquilo sabiendo esto, una sonrisa de tranquilidad de manifestó en su cara.

No la había perdido, al menos no todavía.

Sin embargo aún quedaba una incógnita.

-¿por qué me has estado ignorando?-Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

-porque me rendí. Siempre has sabido mis sentimientos y nunca hiciste nada al respecto, supuse que no sentías lo mismo, así que decidí alejarme, no quería seguir detrás de alguien que posiblemente jamás sentiría algo por mí, creí que sólo te molestaba. –ella bajó la mirada. Sasuke se sintió dolido por esta confesión, de verdad había sido un completo imbécil con ella todo este tiempo, la tomó de la mejilla.

\- no lo hagas, no te alejes. Quiero que estés conmigo, lamento si demoré mucho en darme cuenta, cuando te vi con Gaara entré en pánico, creí que te había perdido y lo único que se me ocurrió para recuperarte era ser como él, creí que te gustaba él. –Al decir esto, él Uchiha tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Sakura le tomó la mano.

-me agradan los chicos malos como Gaara, me parecen interesantes-Sasuke frunció el ceño- sin embargo Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun, y yo siempre lo preferiré sobre todos, no tienes que fingir ser alguien más, después de todo, estoy enamorada del verdadero tú. – ambos se sonrojaron ante esta confesión, Sakura le sonrío como lo hace siempre con él y Sasuke no pudo contenerse más.

-mía…- le dijo posesivamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó, un beso que transmitía todo aquello que él no era capaz de expresar con palabras, un beso en el cual Sasuke pudo sentir que aquel dolor provocado por el pelirrojo violento había valido la pena, que su desesperado intento por ser un chico malo había valido la pena, y que haberse tragado su orgullo y decirle a la pelirrosa lo que sentía había valido la pena.

Cuando se terminó, juntaron sus frentes, ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados, después de todo, finalmente había quedado claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-sólo prométeme que nunca tendrás tu faceta de chico malo otra vez- le dijo Sakura.

-mph, no me provoques Sakura- después de todo, el ser un chico malo (o intento de uno) tenía su lado bueno.

Fin.


End file.
